Wintry Mornings
by CannotSeemToFindMyWay
Summary: Another intimate Jelsa one-shot. Light bondage, one non-traditional sexual reference, and very basic dominance/submission. As always, avoid this story if these topics strike you as distasteful or triggering. Everything is portrayed in a loving and respectful manner; nothing non-consensual. Please enjoy and critique as you wish.


**Disclaimer: I claim neither ownership nor rights over _Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks, respectively. No disrespect or misuse of the characters was intended. Enjoy or critique as you please; any feedback is welcome!**

During the winter in Arendelle, the sun rose early, casting a cool pink light over the lands. The sunlight turned from pink to yellow as the morning aged. It bombarded the windows fiercely, stopping at the curtains for the most part. A few stray beams made their way between the drapes, illuminating parts of a large, grand room. The centerpiece of the room was an enormous four-poster bed, which at the moment played host to the queen, Elsa, and her suitor, Jack Frost. They had fallen asleep the night before with their faces just inches away from one another, but after a night full of movement, the two found themselves curled together with their faces away from the window.

Elsa was the first to awake, feeling something stiff against her rump. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that Jack's hands were both in front of her. The biceps of one of his arms rested under her head, the other resting on her ribs. _Curious_, she thought. _If it's not his hands, what could it be?_ Elsa's next guess was confirmed when Jack groaned, causing the force against Elsa's behind to flex enticingly.

"Mm, good morning to you too," she said, sensing Jack awakening behind her. "Someone's ready to start the day." She reached a hand back to grasp the shaft, gently moving her hand back and forth along its length. This was generally the quickest way to awaken him. As expected, Jack propped himself up on his elbow, a goofy grin on his face. A gentle cloud of frost had arisen from Jack, falling on the surrounding areas of blanket. Jack's pale hair stood mussed and hectic, strands of it seeming to reach off in every direction.

"Stop it!" he whined, kissing her neck gently. A tiny circle of snowy patterns remained after his lips departed from her skin. She grabbed tighter, moving her hand up and down the length of his shaft. He let loose a hopeless whimper, giving in to her desires. He moved his left arm from its resting position nestled between her breasts and brought it down to Elsa's hipbone, moving her ass to brush against his cock.

"Make me," she crooned invitingly. Jack cocked an eyebrow, deciding to take her up on the challenge. The nightstand nearer to his side of the bed had an indigo scarf resting on its surface, accompanied by an oil lamp and a hair comb. Jack decided that this scarf would be his prop for today. He removed it from the table and placed it behind his back where Elsa couldn't see. He then sat up, drawing Elsa to a sitting position as well.

"What are you—" she began, but Jack cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," he hissed into her ear, sucking on the lobe briefly. "Just wait." She tucked her feet underneath her butt and waited, her hands in her lap. Her fingertips glistened with a hint of snow. Jack reached for the scarf and turned back to Elsa.

"Don't move," Jack commanded as he pulled Elsa's hands behind her back, tying her wrists together with the scarf. Kneeling with her back to him, Elsa peeked over her shoulder with a devious grin. She struggled against his grip, allowing him to regain control through a swift smack on the rear and the tightening of the silk scarf around her wrists. A giggle, followed by a loud, feminine moan, sounded on the other side of the wall. Kristoff could be heard telling Anna all the intimate plans he had for her this morning. Elsa and Jack paused from their mischief-making to giggle at each other, only before resuming with ravenous intensity. The light making its way around the curtains made both their skin shine with a vibrant pallor, insurmountable except by the hue of their flesh under moonlight.

Elsa gave a high-pitched moan as Jack pushed her roughly by her shoulder, forcing her cheek to the soft mattress. This caused her body to form a sharp peak, her buttocks rising near the peak and her hands acting as the summit, the shining ice on them replacing the snow that would top an actual mountain. Jack noticed that she was still attempting to watch what he was doing, so he raised his hand high as if to strike her ass with great brutality. He stopped in mid-air, right before reaching her skin, watching her flinch in anticipation. Then he tapped her gently on the rear, chuckling as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Trust, Elsa," he muttered.

Jack stood and opened the drawer to the nearest dresser, drawing another scarf from within. This one he tied around her face, covering her eyes completely. She grinned mischievously; her favorite times were those when she wasn't allowed to see or touch. Jack kissed her back, trailing a finger from her neck all the way down to her tailbone. He kissed the back of her hip, then lower and lower, finally inflicting a gentle nip on her buttock. Elsa's pleasure was audible, her breath forming a cool cloud of visible condensation. Jack's tongue slid down her buttocks and between her lips, pulsing gently into and out of her. His fingers massaged her clit as his tongue worked to prepare her for the excitement to come.

As she began to seem more and more invested in the experience, Jack withdrew his tongue from within her and slid it higher, running over the muscle barrier above and arriving at her anus. He licked the surrounding area carefully, listening to the change in tone of her moans. She sounded ready, he decided, wetting his cock and sliding it deep into her core. The word she uttered was definitely not fit for a queen.

"Do you address your kingdom with that mouth?" he scolded with a smirk on his face. "Filthy girl." As he moved within her, he gently slapped her rear, hardening the blows until they began to leave faint pink marks. Each heave of her labored breathing emitted a small cloud of freezing air. He picked up the pace, striking within her at a certain ideal angle. Jack heard her cries become more frantic as the pressure built within her.

Suddenly, he removed himself from inside her and flipped her over, laying her on her back. He spread her legs and placed two fingers inside her, curling his fingers towards himself repeatedly. While he did so, he licked at her clit with immense precision. Certainly, Anna and Kristoff could hear the commotion, but that was not a matter of importance. The noises erupting from Elsa's mouth implied the nearing of a spectacular climax. Jack persisted with determination, quickening his speed slightly as the sounds grew unbearably loud. He could barely contain his elation.

Elsa's legs grew tight around Jack's head, locking together behind his shoulders. Jack took this as a good sign and decided to add some final measures to ensure that Elsa's finish was tremendous. He brushed his teeth gently against the sensitive flesh before sucking down hard and renewing the strength in the pull of his fingers. The clasping of Elsa's legs grew tighter until it became nearly unbearable, and his arm ached with strain, but that didn't matter. The reward would certainly be worth it.

Giving all his effort, Jack increased the speed and intensity of his motions one last time. Elsa cried out thrice before Jack felt the walls of her center pulsating as she came. He removed his fingers and his mouth and thrust his member into her once more. Things were only just beginning.

Jack pushed himself as deep into Elsa as he could, then positioned himself a little higher, ensuring better contact between his pelvis and her clit. This was the quickest and most effective way to get Elsa where he wanted her to go. He moved himself in a circular fashion, then switching briefly to a swirling motion resembling an infinity symbol. Elsa's enjoyment was acknowledged through the rise and fall of her voice with every action. He finally settled on a vertical movement, hearing her cries again reach the shrill intensity of a nearing orgasm. By this time, Jack wouldn't have been surprised if Elsa had frozen her bindings solid. Instead, Elsa's hands had somehow untied themselves behind her back, freeing themselves from the scarf and grasping Jack's buttocks, drawing him closer to her, aiding the motion of his hips. Her fingers felt as if they'd become claws, tightening with every second as her next wave of pleasure grew closer.

"Clever girl." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he felt the pressure building inside him as well. He loved the curl of Elsa's mouth, stuck somewhere between incredulous and ecstatic. Elsa began shaking and moaned one last time, unsteady but pleased, into Jack's shoulder. He felt her body grow tense before she lost control, whimpering as her insides pulsed. Usually, now was when she went limp and requested that he slow down, but this time, her hands reunited with his buttocks as yet another orgasm grew near. This third time, rather than whimpering, Elsa let loose a euphoric shriek, her insides clenching tighter than ever before. Streaks of ice erupted from Elsa's skin, spiraling away from her body and covering the bed in beautiful designs. The passion was too much for Jack to bear; he lost all composure at this time, causing a small explosion of frost and collapsing onto Elsa in a hopeless, satisfied heap. His hips thrust feebly a few times more, slowing to a stop.

When he regained his senses, Jack reached up and pulled the scarf from her eyes, kissing each one before it opened. He bit gently at her nose, grinning at her in the most elated manner. Her face, too, held a dumbfounded smile. His hands stroked her sides, tickling lightly as he reached her ribs and kissing her as she squirmed. Her laugh was contagious and Jack began laughing with her, rolling to his back and pulling her on top of himself. He noticed next to him the scarf that had been around Elsa's hands, a rich and nearly transparent crimson. Untying it gently using one hand and his teeth, he shook the loops and knots out of the fabric, whipping it mockingly against Elsa's hindquarters.

"What was that for?" she giggled, kissing him and biting gently at his lower lip. He returned the kiss, softly and with equal lightheartedness, before responding.

"You weren't supposed to untie yourself." He blew a raspberry into the crook of her neck, causing her to flinch and giggle. She gazed into his icy blue irises, her own eyes narrowed in adoration. One of her slender eyebrows arched, mimicking indignation.

"Then next time, make it to where I can't." She bit his collarbone playfully, nibbling and sucking until a faint bruise appeared. Jack nosed her forehead until her head rejoined the pillow. He then rubbed his nose against her own, looking at her with a helplessly enamored expression.

"Trust me, that's a guarantee."


End file.
